The Koopa Troop (Bowser)
The Koopa Troop led by BowserSuper Mario Bros. - Koopa Troop is a custom fictional civilisation by TyphlomenceTyphlomence's Civilizations, with contributions from bouncymischa. Copyright owned by Nintendo. This mod requires Brave New World. It can change the colours of Ethiopia by editing the 'Bowser Options' file. Overview The Koopa Troop The Koopa Troop is the group led by Bowser and, like their aggresive leader, is the most common antagonist of the Mushroom Kingdom. It has been known by various names throughout the history of the Super Mario series: the Turtle Tribe, Bowser Baddies, Koopa Clan, Bowser Organisation, or simply the Koopa. Despite the name, the group is comprised of many different Mushroom World species, such as Goombas, Boos and Bullet Bills, though most members are the eponymous turtles. According to Kammy Koopa in Super Paper Mario, the motive of the Koopa Troop is to pay back those who have mistreated their species, though it is most often a front for Bowser's militaristic and expansionist goals. Bowser Bowser is one of the main recurring characters in the Super Mario Bros. franchise and serves as the main antagonist. He is a member Koopa species, as well as its king. In most of the main series games, Bowser's goals to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroom World, or even the entire universe serve to drive the plot into motion. He is also well known for his constant kidnapping of Princess Peach. The King of the Koopas and the Mario Bros. are fierce rivals, though they have teamed up on occasion to fight a common enemy. Dawn of Man Hail Bowser Koopa, almighty ruler of the Koopa species! As one of the most powerful beings in the Mushroom World, there should have been nothing standing in the way of your conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom, and subsequent rule with an iron fist with the beautiful, sweet Princess Peach at your side. Unfortunately for you, however, your thirst for conquest was always matched by the impudent determination of those mustached plumbers, the Mario Bros. However, on this new, unknown but fertile world, you have the opportunity to create the thriving empire that your loyal Koopa subjects deserve... without the interference of any stupid plumbers. Great Demon King of the Koopas, can you show all of the puny humans on this world the true power of the Koopa Troopa? Can you build a civilzation that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Gwah ha ha ha! I am Bowser, mighty, awesome king of the Koopas, and soon to be the ruler of this world! You better not be thinking about getting in my way!" Introduction: "Another leader? Bwah hah hah! I am Bowser The King! A word of warning: you'd better not be the kind of fool who would dare oppose me. Stomping fools is my business!" Introduction: "Gwa ha haaaaa! My name is Bowser, King of the Koopas! Why are you standing there with that stupid look on your face? You never seen a burly king of evil before?" Introduction: "I, Bowser, the mighty Koopa King, offer my greeting!" Defeat: "No! How can this be happening... my mighty empire, in RUINS!" Defeat: "This is... impossible! How could my armies - how could *I* - defeated by someone as puny as you?! Grrr... I'll remember this!" Defeat: "Grrr... I may be defeated, but I'll remember this! Next time I'll stomp your empire to bits!" Defeat: "My powers...gone...My empire...shrinking...My huge cake...never got a slice..." Defeat: "Even without that jerk Mario around, I still couldn't be victorious? How can this be?!" Defeat: "Dang! Why do I always lose?! What is WRONG with me?!" Defeat: "I'll get you for this! He who koops and runs away lives to koop another day! ...Yuck! Who wrote these stupid lines?" Defeat: "Where am I?! And why do these jerks in shades keep jumping me?! And what's with the dark? And Peach isn't here... and I'm hungry! What did I do to deserve this?!" Defeat: "Nooo! It can't be! You've really beaten me?! Argghh! I can see peace returning to the world! I can't stand it!" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now watching your Bowser Parades and participating in your "fun" events. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * SamBC and J_mie6: Icon Atlas templates. * Huitzul and cicero225: diplomacy text templates. * Tomatekh: Invisible trait building reference. * Deliverator, for his unit reskin tutorial. * Vice Virtuoso: mod's options reference. * JFD, P&P code. * bouncymischa: design help. * Nintendo: intellectual property, info, images. Notes and References Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Typhlomence